Now What?
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Cath and Warrick are sent off to investigate a murder as are Nick and Sara. when they get the results they're in for a surprise. (Summary sux but story is better)
1. Twists

**Ok so I've made a lot of changes since I posted last time. I am reposting the first three chapters as well as posting a new chapter!**

"So what have we got?" Cath asked when she walked into the crime scene.  
"23-year-old female. Single bullet wound. Entry through the back of her head, exit through forehead." Warrick explained.  
"Name?"  
"Megan Winters. By the looks of this wound she was shot at close range."  
"Check this out. Her body's clean but there's blood all over the place." Cath noticed. She got out her camera and began taking photos.  
"Who's that?"  
"The Maid Karol Rodriguez. She found Bridie when she got here this morning. She was the one who called it in." Warrick explained.  
"Mrs Rodriguez?" Cath asked as she walked over to where the maid was sitting in hysterics.  
"What happened to her?" Karol asked.  
"Well that's what we're trying to find out. You found Mrs Winters didn't you?"  
"I am maid. I clean." She replied. "Mrs Winters did not go to work today. She make me worried. I come and... see her." She started crying hysterically again.  
"Well I can see we're not going to get much out of her now. Take her down to the station and we'll question her there." Brass suggested.  
"Ok." One of the other officers replied and they took the old woman away.  
"Let's get stuck into processing this crime scene. I promised Linds I'd be at her recital tonight." Cath said and she began taking photographs of the scene.

"Linds does ballet right?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah. She's in the junior version of Swan Lake tonight and she's really looking forward to it. I'm going to video it for her."

"So she's feeling a lot better now?"

"Yeah. Her bruises are healing nicely and she got the stitches taken out three days ago."

"That's good then."

"Yeah. It is…but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forgive Sara for what she did…"

Meanwhile...

"Man this place is a mess." Nick commented as he stepped over a mound of clothes.  
"Where's the DB?" Sara asked.  
"Bathroom. You might want to put on some gloves. It's pretty messy."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked Nick as they walked through to the bathroom.  
"I don't know but I'm sure we'll..." He looked into the bathroom. "Find out." He finished when he saw what a mess the place was. There was blood spattered all over the shower screen, floor and walls. However there was no blood at all on the body.  
"Gees. He wasn't joking. This place really is a mess." Nick commented and he stepped into the room.  
"What have we got?" Sara asked as she stepped over the pile of towels.  
"23-year-old Melissa White. One bullet wound. Entry through back of the head exit through forehead." A police officer explained.  
Sara got out her camera and began taking photos of Melissa.  
"She looks clean." Sara noticed. "I thought you said the shower wasn't running when the body was found."  
"It wasn't. The Killer must have turned it off." Nick thought.

Back at the lab...

"She's got bruising to her lower abdomen, her wrists and her legs."  
"So she was beaten to death?" Cath paused. "Thanks Al."  
"Just doing my job." Cath left the room.

Later that day...

"Cath Al just called. He says he's got something he wants you to see." Greg said.  
"Thanks Greg."  
Cath made her way down to the morgue.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw Nick standing next to the door.  
"Al called me down."  
"Me too."  
"What's up Al?" Nick asked when they walked in.  
"I've got something you might want to see." He ushered them over to the slab where there were two almost identical bodies lying next to each other.  
"What's going on?" Cath asked.  
"You both brought me bodies this morning. When I was examining Nick's body I discovered something. Your bodies are identical. Same hair, eyes everything. They even have the same bruises."  
"So what are you saying?" Nick asked.  
"These two ladies were identical twins. And they were also killed in the exact same way."  
"But that doesn't make sense. I mean they've got different maiden names." Nick replied.  
"Separated at birth maybe?" Cath suggested.  
"I think our two cases just turned into one." Nick replied.

**Well that was the first crappy chapter. Not much change from the first one...but the next chapter is different. **

**Jess**


	2. Questions

**Well here is chapter 2. Hope it's not as bad as the first chapter!**

"Sara what did you find?" Nick asked.  
"Well I did some digging and I looked up Melissa on the database."  
"What did you find?" Cath repeated.  
"Nothing. But..."  
"What?"  
"When I didn't find anything on Melissa White I looked up Melissa Winters."  
"And?" Cath was getting impatient.  
"Melissa Winters is Megan Winters twin sister."  
"Well we already knew that. What else did you find?"

"Well both of these girls parents were listed as their mother being Bridie Winters and father unknown."

"What else?"

"Well I had a look at the crime scene report and it said there was a sighting of a blue sedan so I checked it out. The same car was seen parked a block away from Bridie's place. So I checked the license plate. The car is registered to a Bernard Wellington."  
"Got his address?"  
"Yep. Here you go." Sara handed her the piece of paper.  
"Nick you come with me we'll go see who this Bernard guy is. Sara you see if you can track down Melissa Winters for us."  
"Gee thanks Sara. Glad you found out that information." Sara muttered as she left the room. "Thanks for nothing Cath."  
"Hey lighten up. She'll give you a break sooner or later."  
"Yeah?" Sara asked sarcastically. "Well apparently I completely ruined Lindsay's life. I don't get why she's mad anyway. It should be me that's mad after what she did."

"Should I even bother asking?' Nick looked at her.

"No. Because I don't want to talk about it. All I know is Cath is never speaking to me again and to tell you the truth I don't ever want to speak to her again either."

"You should try and work things out. If not for you two then for the team. We're supposed to be the #2 team, how are we supposed to keep that up if two of our members aren't talking to each other?" Nick asked. "You should at least try to talk to her."

"So she can just yell at me all over again…no thanks."

"Ok fine. I give up. Just try and keep your differences away from work. If Grissom finds out then one or both of you will get suspended."

"Hah. Like he's suspend Cath after what they did."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them-"  
"Nick!" Cath cried. She had come back to see what was taking him so long. When she saw him kneeling in front of Sara with his arms on her knees she snapped. "In case you haven't noticed we have a job to do!"  
"Yeah righto I'm coming." Nick turned back to Sara he leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll meet you back here soon and we'll talk."

"Yeah." She moved her lips in a sort of smile and Nick stood and followed Cath.

"You could give her a break you know?" Nick suggested. "Do you have any idea how upset she is?

"Who?"  
"You know who. She hasn't done anything wrong."  
"You call ruining my life nothing wrong. And ruining Lindsay's life too. Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain to a 7-year-old girl what happened? Why she cant see her Uncle Grissom anymore?"  
"I don't know Cath. I don't know what happened but…"

"Exactly you don't know what happened so you've got no right to butt in."

"Cath I…"

"Stay out of it Nick." Cath said when she pulled up at Mr Wellington's house. She ignored Nick as she walked up to the door.  
"Can I help you?" A young woman asked when she opened the door.  
"Yes we'd like to speak to Bernard Wellington." Cath replied.  
"He's not home. You just missed him I'm afraid. But you can speak to me about anything to do with him. There's no secrets between us."  
"I'm Catherine Willows and this is Nick stokes. We're from the LV Crime lab."  
"Crime lab?" The woman was confused. "What's he got to do with the crime lab?"  
"Yes we'd like to speak to him about the car he owns."  
"You mean the Mercedes?" The woman asked. "That's been in the garage for three weeks now."  
"No actually we wanted to know about the blue sedan."  
"Ah right. Well then it's not Bernie you'd want to talk to. That's Jenny's car."  
"Jenny?"  
"Yes. Bernie's daughter."  
"And is she home?"

"No. She hasn't been home for a while. She's been staying with her boyfriend for the past few months and we haven't seen her for at least 5 weeks."  
"Where does this boyfriend live?"  
"Ah hold on I'll just grab the address. Bernie wrote it down for me before. He says if I needed anything to call Jen."  
"Thankyou." Cath replied. She turned to Nick after the woman had gone inside. Nick could see the question coming so he answered before she asked.  
"Mistress maybe?"  
"No. She seems to nice to be a mistress." Cath pondered for a second. She was about to speak when the woman walked back out again.  
"Here you are. I hope you can read my writing." She laughed.  
"Thankyou..."  
"Geri. Geri Lowe. I'm Bernie's Sister." Nick shook her outstretched hand. "And it was my pleasure."  
When Cath pulled up at the address she had been given she wasn't surprised at the state the house was in. the front gate had fallen off its hinges, the plants were wilting and there were empty beer bottles all over the lawn. She walked over and knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" A guy asked when he opened the door.  
"I'm Catherine Willows and this is Nick stokes. We're from the crime lab. We'd like to speak to Jenny."  
"She's not in."  
"Where is she?"  
"Dunno. But she aint here." The guy replied. "Now buzz off." He went to close the door but Cath stuck her foot in the way.  
"I said Buzz off."  
"Harry tell whoever it is to get lost and come back to bed." Cath heard a woman's voice.  
"I thought you said Jenny wasn't here." Cath raised her eyebrows when she saw a woman in a towel walk up and wrap her arms around Harry.  
"She aint. That's Cheryl." He paused. "Look I aint seen Jenny in months ok. Last I heard she was moving back in with her Mum."  
"Do you know where he mother lives?"  
"Nup. And I dun care. Now like I said before. Buzz off!" He managed to close the door this time. Cath heard the latch close then he heard the guy walk away from the door.  
"Well that was a big help." Nick commented.  
"We're still not any further in our investigations."  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. Maybe Sara has something interesting."  
"I hope so." Cath got into the Tahoe and slammed the door. Nick was barely in the car when Cath started it and took off.  
"Watch it Cath. What is your problem anyway?"  
"None of your business." She snapped not taking her eyes off the road.  
When they arrived back at the crime lab Sara walked up to them.  
"What have you got?" Nick asked.  
"Well I checked out the mother. There's nothing really on her. She's got a record for drug dealing and robbery. But there's nothing else."

"What about the daughters? Did you get hold of their birth certificates?"

"Well I found out that Bridie had a twin sister also. Their mother was a drug addict and died when they were born so Bridie and her sister were adopted out separately. And you'll never guess who her Sister is."

"I don't have time for guessing games right now." Cath snapped. "Just tell me."

"Well it seems that Bridie's sister's name was Kelly White. And she married a man called…Bernard Wellington."

"What?" Both Nick and Cath cried.

"I think we need to have a little chat with Mr Wellington.'

**Well there we go…few changes. You'll find out what happened between Cath And Sara soon. I promise!**

**Jess**


	3. Friction

**Well here it is chap 3! I've finally finished it. Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Jess**

"Hello again." Geri smiled when she opened the door. "I suppose you'll be wanting to speak to Bernie?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sara said nicely.

"I'll just get him for you." She left and returned a few minutes later with a man at her side.

"Mr Wellington?" Sara asked.

"And who may I ask are you?"

"It's the people from the Crime lab that I told you about." Geri replied with a smile.

"Oh. Right. Come on in!" He cried his face lit up. "It's nice to have some visitors." He smiled.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's ok?" Sara asked.

"Go right ahead. Would you like some coffee, tea?" He asked.

"No thanks." Both Nick and Sara replied.

"Mr Wellington"

"Bernie...please."

"Bernie. We'd like to ask you about Jenny's mother."

"Oh." He nearly dropped the mug he was holding. "What did you want to know?" Sara could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Do the names Bridie, Megan and Melissa Winters mean anything to you?" Sara asked.

"No. I've never met anyone by those names."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. What do they have to do with Kelly?"

"Kelly White?"

"Yes. My late wife." Bernard looked at them puzzled.

"Look we're really busy at the moment so if you could just get to the point..." Geri was getting edgy.

"We're still looking for Jenny. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Why? What's happened to her?" Bernie asked.

"We believe she might be in danger." Nick replied. When Bernie heard that he turned his head away.

"Have you tried her boyfriends house?" Geri asked helping Bernie into a nearby seat.

"We went there before. Apparently they broke up quite some time ago. Is there anywhere else she may be?"

"Well she does like to go out to this hotel near the edge of town. Bernie and Kelly used to take her there when she was young." Geri explained and she led the CSI's through to the kitchen.

"Which Hotel was that?" Sara asked.

"Ah the Royce Hotel just out near the country." Geri explained. "It's just past the Las Vegas Border."

"And you think she could be there?"

"Yeah. Like I said it used to be one of her favourite places to visit. They used to go on family trips there all the time. Until Jenny's mother passed on..."

"Thankyou very much for your time Geri." Nick smiled. "We'll let ourselves out." They turned to walk away but Geri stopped them.

"Please find her. She means the world to Bernie"

"We'll do what we can." Nick replied and he and Sara left.

"Jenny?" Sara asked and she knocked on the hotel room door. The door creaked open.

"Let us handle it." Brass stepped in front of her, pulling the gun from its holster and walking into the room.

As Sara made her way through the room she heard muffled voices and the shower running in the bathroom.

"Brass." She motioned towards the bathroom door.

"Right." Brass made his way towards the bathroom.

"Police don't move!" He burst into the room.

A woman screamed and her and the man she was with tried to cover themselves up.

"What are you doing?" She cried. "Get out!"

"Sorry." Brass quickly turned and exited the room.

"Are you Jenny Wellington?" Sara asked through the closed door.

"Yeah." Jenny replied covering herself with the towel and walking out. "What's this about?"

"I'm terribly sorry miss Wellington but we've made a mistake. We thought you might have been attacked." Sara explained.

"Attacked?" Jenny laughed. "By who?"

"Do the names Bridie, Melissa and Megan Winters ring a bell?" Sara asked.

"No. Why?"

Sara handed Jenny photographs.

"Do either of these two look familiar?"

"No. I've never seen them before in my life." Jenny thrust the pictures back into Sara's hand. "Would you mind giving me a little privacy so I can get dressed?"

When she was dressed in her jeans and shirt she walked out to where everyone was waiting in her room the guy followed her in his towel.

"May I ask what this is about?" Jenny asked, a little irritated.

"Those two women I showed you were murdered. And we believe that they were your sisters."

"I don't have any sisters. I'm an only child" Jenny replied.

"Have you seen or heard from Bridie Winters within the past 24 hours?" Brass asked.

"I've never even heard of her. What makes you think I would have heard from her?" Jenny was confused. "Look is this going to take long? I was kinda busy." She looked back at the man standing by the bathroom.

"We're sorry we interrupted you." Sara butted in. "But we believe this is a top priority case."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Your car was seen outside both murder scenes. We believe that you might be in trouble."

"My car? What car?"

"The Blue Sedan?"

"That old thing? I sold that three months ago." Jenny replied.

"Can you remember who bought it?"

"Ah some woman…I think she said her name was Bethany…Bethany Wielder."

"What did this woman look like?"

"I don't know…tallish. Black hair, green eyes. She had a scar on her upper left eye. It looked like someone had beaten her. She had bruises everywhere."

"Did she look anything like this?" Brass pulled out a photo and handed it to Jenny.

"Yeah. That's her." Jenny replied. "I could never forget a face like that. She looked like some kind of drug dealer or something."

"And you sold her the car? The blue sedan?"

"Yeah. I don't care who bought it. She payed $5,000 for it. Which is more than it was worth."

Sara looked at Nick. She stepped backwards and whispered to Brass. He sent orders to his men.

"Miss Wellington I'm afraid we're going to have to give you a police escort for your protection."

"What's a police escort?"

"We're going to have a police officer follow you around to make sure you stay out of danger."

"You mean there's going to be a police officer stalking me?"

"He's not going to stalk you. Just watch over you. That's all."

"Great. So I can't go anywhere without being followed." Jenny mumbled something that Sara couldn't understand.

"Is that all?" Jenny asked getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Yes. That's all." Sara replied.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?" Cath shouted at Sara when they were in the Tahoe on their way back to the lab. "This is MY case and you have no right to just cut in like that."

"Correction Cath this is OUR case. Our body is a part of this investigation as well."

"Girls please calm down." Nick interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Both Sara and Cath shouted back at him. He turned his attention back to the road and switched the radio on trying to drown out the argument the girls were having. He knew this had to be sorted out but he didn't know how. He didn't even know what exactly the problem was. All he knew was something happened whilst Sara was looking after Lindsay (Or so he thought) and Cath has just been cold to Sara ever since.

The rest of the ride back to the lab was silent. Cath and Sara didn't once make eye contact.

"Hey I know this is none of my business but you two have to sort this thing out." Nick said to Cath. They were walking towards the lab where Sara was waiting for Greg to get the results of the DNA test.

"You're right this is none of your business." Cath snapped and she walked into the lab. "What have you got for us Greg?" Cath asked ignoring both Nick and Sara.

"Well the results are positive. The DNA does match that of Bridie and Megan Winters." Greg handed the piece of paper to Cath.

"So where does that leave us?" Sara asked.

"I think we should go talk to Mr Wellington again. See exactly what happened on the day Jenny was born." Nick suggested. "You girls do that I'll go have a word to Grissom." With that Nick left the room.

"Yes?" Grissom asked when he saw Nick standing by his office door. Nick walked in and sat down.

"Do you know what happened between Sara and Cath?"

"That's none of your business Nick." Grissom replied.

"I know it isn't but you know as well as I do neither one of them is going to apologize and if they don't start working together again we'll never solve this case."

"Indeed." Grissom pondered.

"So...?"

"So what?" Grissom asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Leave it with me. I'll sort it out." He replied. "Now haven't you got a job to do?"

"Right." Nick replied. He left the office with a sneaking suspicion Grissom had something to do with Cath and Sara's fighting.

Later that afternoon Sara was in the break room when Grissom entered.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied and she slammed her locker shut.

"You and Cath need to sort this thing out. It's starting to affect your work. You can't even stand in the same room as each other without arguing let alone work together on a case. I'm worried you will make a big mistake that could threaten your job."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore I'm going back to San Francisco." Sara snapped and she left the room.

"You can't leave Sara. Running away never solved anything."

"Yeah well you've got no say in it. I've already handed in my transfer papers. I'm leaving at the end of the week." She said to him and then she walked off.

**What will Nick and the others think about Sara leaving? With Cath and Sara ever sort out their problems? What has Grissom got to do with any of it? Review and you'll find out!**

**Jess**


	4. The Problem Revelaed

**Well here it is…the long awaited chapter 4….we finally find out what happened between Sara and Cath…please no flames…I already know it sucks I don't need to be told by others. **

**Jess**

"Sara wait up." Nick called and raced after her.

"Leave me alone Nick. I don't want to talk about it." She had tears pouring down her face as she rushed through the crime lab. Nick tired to keep up with her but he lost her in a crowd of police officers who had just come off the elevator. He searched for her and he eventually found her in the locker room, loading her stuff into her bag.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like?"

"What? You can't leave…what about the team? We'll be nothing without you here."

"As long as Grissom and Catherine are on the team…I don't want any part of it."

"What happened between you three? You all used to be really great friends."

"Yeah well things change Nick."

"Why? I don't get why you would leave…"

"I told you to leave it okay. I don't want to talk about it." She snapped, she slammed her locker door and it bounced back open. A photograph of the team at rhe Christmas BBQ fell off the door. Nick reached down and picked it up.

"I can't believe you kept this." He smiled as he looked at the picture. The entire CSI team were dressed up in Santa suits and were standing in front of a Christmas tree singing carols.

"Yeah well…it's the only thing I've got left of Cath's and my friendship."

"Sar…" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." She pulled away from him and sat down on the bench.

"Sara I want to help. I cant do that if you don't tell me what's wrong. What happened to make Cath so angry with you? Please tell me."

"I cant ok. It's personal."

"Sara we've been friends for over 6 years now. You can trust me. You can tell me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's too bad because there is no way that I am letting you out of my sight until you tell me what happened."

"Nick would you just leave it alone!" She shouted.

"Please Sara." He knelt in front of her, exactly like he had been earlier that day.

"Oh Nick…" She looked into his eyes. "It was so horrible. I didn't mean for anything to happen. I just…after I saw them…I didn't know what to do."

"Slow down and start from the start…what happened?"

"I was looking after Lindsay one afternoon when I had my shift off. Cath told me Grissom needed her to work over time. So I offered to pick Lindsay up from school. We were walking along when Lindsay asked if she could have ice cream. So I said yes." Nick held her hands as she spoke to him. She was shaking and crying. "I was about to take her into a really nice ice cream parlour when I saw them…"

"Who did you see?"

"Cath and Grissom. They were…they were kissing."

"Ah Sara…don't get mad at me but…why is that a problem?"

"Because…Gil and I were together…"

"What do you mean together?"

"We were sleeping with each other Nick. I thought he loved me…then she goes and kisses him…and he was kissing her back.'

"Oh Sara." He moved up to sit beside her on the bench. He pulled her in closer.

"When I saw them I didn't know what to think I just ran away. Lindsay and I were running when this car came out of nowhere. We were fine…except Lindsay had to have stitches in her leg and a cast put on her ankle. When I confronted Cath about it she lied to my face. She told me she was never with Grissom…and that I was stupid for thinking that he would ever love me anyway. And then she blamed me for Lindsay being hurt."

"Oh Sara." Nick held her tight.

"She's right though. It was my fault. I was so stupid Nick. How it was stupid to think someone like him could ever love me?"

"Sara…look at me. You are the most beautiful, charming, intelligent woman I have ever met. If he can't see that then it's his loss. You're way too good for him anyway."

"Thanks Nick." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. He moved and their lips touched softly. Nick grabber her and kissed her passionately. Sara pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks Nicky." She hugged him. "That really helped."

"Anytime." He smiled. "Now what do you say we go out there and find us some bad guys.'

Sara laughed. She grabbed Nick's hand and he helped her up. Then they walked towards the lab where Greg was waiting.

"What do you want?" Cath snapped.

"I want to do my job." Sara replied. "And no matter what you say or do is going to stop me."

Cath was taken aback by Sara's sudden attitude change.

"Fine. Well you can start on the report while Nick and I go talk to Mr Wellington."

"No!" Sara cried. "There is no way you are going to stop me from being part of this case. I am a CSI as well Cath as much as you don't want me to be, I am part of this team. So I am not going to be left out."

"I err…" Cath couldn't think of what to say. "Fine." Cath snapped back.

"Right let's go then." Nick smiled. He could feel the tension between the two of them, now that he knew what had happened he knew that it was best to stay out of things. Especially because it involved Grissom.

"Mr Wellington?" Cath asked when the door opened.

"Yeah you should know. This is the third time in two days. What's going on?"

"We believe your daughter may be in serious trouble." Sara told him.

"Haven't we already been through this? My daughter is safe and sound. She called me this morning telling me that you burst in on her while she was in the shower."

"We're really sorry about that. It's just that there is a serial killer out there who is targeting all the women associated with Bridie Winters. Her, and her two daughters Megan and Melissa have been murdered and we believe that Jenny may be next."

"Why? What has Jenny got to do with those three?"

"Well we checked Jenny's DNA with that of Bridie, Melissa and Megan and they are identical. Jenny is Bridie Winters Daughter."

"That cant be right? There has to be some mistake."

"I'm afraid there's not. Are you sure you've never met anyone called Bridie winters?"

"No. I've never heard that name before."

Sara pulled a photo out of her kit and handed it to Bernie.

"Have you ever seen this woman before?"

"T…Th…that's my Kelly. Where did you get this?"

"This was a photograph taken of the mother of two murder victims."

"There has to be some mistake. Kelly's dead. She has been for years now. And we only had one daughter and you've met her."

"What was Kelly's Maiden name?" Sara asked.

"White. Her name was Kelly White. Why?"

"Oh…Ah…did Kelly have any relatives? Like a sister, nieces?" Sara was onto something.

"She had a sister yes. She was about the same age as Kelly. I think there was about a year's difference. Why? Is that…that cant be Bridget…" He looked at the photo again. "Yes…that is. Now that I think of it…this isn't Kelly. This is her sister Bridget…they looked identical. Except for one difference. Kelly had a birthmark on her stomach. It was the shape of a bird I think…"

"So you believe that this is a picture of your sister in-law." Sara asked. He looked at the phot again.

"Bridget Williams yes." Sara turned and looked at Cath and Nick. "Let's go."

In the car on the way to the lab…

"What are you going on about Sara?" Cath asked.

"Bridget Williams. It sounds an awful lot like Bridie Winters. She must have changed her name." Sara clicked.

"But why would she change her name?" Cath asked.

"I'm not sure. But what I really don't get…Melissa and Megan were twins right. Then why would they have different maiden names, and for that matter, why would Melissa have the same name as her mother used to?" Sara added.

"I don't know. But I think it might be time to interview Bridie." Cath suggested. Nick seemed to notice that for the first time in weeks the two women weren't arguing. They were working together.

**Ok so there is still another chapter. But only if you guys want it…Can Nick convince Sara to stay in Vegas? Will Cath and Sara sort out their problems?**

**Review and find out!**

**Jess**


End file.
